


Star Struck

by IndigoLily117



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoLily117/pseuds/IndigoLily117
Summary: Based on their collaborative series Project Ozone, in which they stargaze.





	Star Struck

Jordan's POV

It had been a long day of remodeling our sky base, but it was finally finished. The sun had just started setting, and there was a cool breeze blowing against my back. I sorted through my inventory and put away all the non essentials, making me feel a lot lighter. Flying up to the top of the smeltery, I took in the amazing work Xeen and I had done. The sun had set further, and the stars became more visible.  
Tonight felt like it was a good night to stargaze, and so that's what I did. I went over to the edge of the farm area and sat down, letting my legs dangle over the ledge. There were so many constillations that I've never noticed before, and there were all sorts of colored stars. I was so focused on looking at the stars that I didn't even notice Xeen had walked over. I half expected him to just push me over the ledge like he normally would, but to my surprise he didn't.

"Mind if I join you?"

I nodded and patted the space next to me, to which he chuckled.

We both sat there in a comfortable silence, just gazing at the stars. By this point, the sun was completely set, and the moon was rising. I shivered slightly as it did get cooler. Trying to get warm, I crossed my arms and tucked my hands in my arm pits, which only worked a little bit. Still, I sucked it up and stared at the stars, not wanting to leave just yet.

Suddenly, I had started feeling warm. I looked down at my shoulders and noticed a jacket was thrown over me. It was Xeen's. I looked over at him as I had started shrugging his jacket off to give it back.

"No, it's okay, you seemed cold."

I looked down an blushed. That was unusually kind of him. My face heated up more at the thought. Why would he do such a thing? He's normally rude and typically pranks me most of the time. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt his arm snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Feeling thouroughly confused, I looked up at him only to catch him staring at me. He quickly looked away, a slight blush forming on his face. I was about to pull away, but I melted into his body heat.

We stayed like that for a while, glancing at each other every now and then. Each time I made eye contact with him, I would get flustered, and my stomach would feel all tingly. Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all. I snuggled into him more, enjoying his warmth. He tightened his grip around my waist as he rested his head on top of mine. I let out a content hum as I closed my eyes, enjoying this feeling.

"Hey, Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

We shifted ourselves so that we can look at each other, his arm still around my waist. I met his gaze, Xeen's question long forgotten as we had gotten lost in each other's eyes. The light from the galaxy above reflected in his eyes, filling them with much mystery. I never wanted to look away.

His lips had contorted into a smug smirk as he finally asked his question. "What would you do... if we kissed underneath these stars?"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Really? A meme? You sure know how to woo someone."

He laughed as well. "What can I say, I'm a meme after all."

"Indeed you are." I had contemplated his words, even though he was just trying to be funny. I really wouldn't mind if we kissed right now.

"Really? So if I just grabbed your face and pulled you in for a kiss, you wouldn't mind?"

My face flushed a deep red, knowing that I had just said that out loud. "W-Well... I wouldn't."

I hid my head in my hands, trying to hide my embarrassment. His arm had left my waist, and I felt a pair of hands grab onto mine, uncovering my face. I looked back up at him, my face still hot. He let go of my hands, cupping my face with his and pulled me in for a kiss.

Even though I knew it was going to happen, I was still shocked. My eyes slowly fluttered closed as I melted into the kiss, further deepening it. It was wonderful. Amazing. And I was a little sad that it had ended so soon.

We both breathed heavily as we gasped for air, the both of us beaming with happiness. After a few minutes, we had both finally caught our breaths, and we stared at each other again. His mouth hung agape as we was lost in a thought. I tilted my head in question.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little... star struck, is all." His lips curled into yet another smirk as he snickered at his own joke.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you." Even though I was shaking my head at him, I still laughed. I got up from my place, giving him a hand up as well. "Come on, you joker. Let's get to bed."  
Before I could take a step, I was swept off my feet and cradled in Xeen's arms. I held onto him as he ran towards our beds, laughing the whole time. I could get used to this life.


End file.
